


Скрытые желания

by Sphinx28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Confused Stiles Stilinski, Denial of Feelings, Full Moon, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Passionate Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Nogitsune, Smut, Stiles don't know what he feels, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinx28/pseuds/Sphinx28
Summary: Всё не в порядке. Совсем.Потому что его заклинивает на чужих зелёных глазах и на широких плечах, и какое уж тут, нахрен, может быть в порядке.





	Скрытые желания

**Author's Note:**

> Должно было быть просто пвп) Вышло что-то странное. Впрочем, как всегда х))  
> Настрой начала возможно совсем не совпадает с настроем концовки, но как уж вышло.  
> Присутствуют отклонения от канона.
> 
> Вдохновлено песней Ruelle - Monsters.
> 
> Автора вштырило по курсивам, не обращайте внимания)
> 
> З.Ы. Возможно, слишком много рычания))

 

 

 

 _Всё это монстр в моей голове._  
  
Стайлз повторяет себе это вновь и вновь, продолжая прикипать взглядом к чужому затылку, к изгибу шеи, переходя к перекатывающимся под тонкой майкой мышцам.  
  
_Это не мои мысли. Это ошмётки от чёртова лиса. Это он облизывает Хейла взглядом, скаля свои мерзкие зубы._  
  
Это чужое, тёмное. Это желание, которое он сам не чувствует. Но скручивается оно у него в животе, пускает корни у него внутри, именно ему вспышками под опущенными веками показывает обнажённую спину и сильные руки.  
  
Стайлз не хочет Дерека Хейла.  
  
_Это не я, этого всего не было раньше, да с чего бы вообще ему быть? Я не поведусь на твою хрень, грёбаный лис, иди на хрен, слышишь?_  
  
«Но меня ведь больше нет в твоей голове», — насмешкой по ушам, сводя судорогой крепко сжатую челюсть.  
  
_Тогда какого чёрта?!_  
  
Не проснуться и не сбежать, никуда не деться и взгляд не отвести, раз за разом пытаясь сдержать в узде собственное срывающееся сердцебиение, потому что вокруг сплошь хреновы оборотни и ещё немного — и они почуют.  
  
Стайлз сваливает первым с их сборищ, Стайлз отнекивается от дружеских посиделок, Стайлз уверенно говорит, что у него всё в порядке, стойко выдерживая проницательные взгляды. Он не хочет снова увидеть страх и недоверие в глазах друзей. Но всё не в порядке. Совсем.  
  
Потому что его заклинивает на чужих зелёных глазах и на широких плечах, и какое уж тут, нахрен, может быть в порядке.  
  
_Отвали от меня, свали, это всё ты, мудила, твои грязные фантазии, я ведь даже не по мужикам, так с какого перепугу мне мечтать о Дереке, мать его, Хейле?_  
  
«Ты ничего не скроешь от оборотня и вдвойне не скроешь ничего от лисы. Я видел тебя насквозь. И мне понравилось то, что я увидел».  
  
Стайлз почти не спит. Его доза Аддерала превышает все разумные нормы, и он должен уже вырубиться, но он не спит. Он заводит свой джип в час ночи и едет в ветклинику.  
  
— Ногицунэ в тебе больше нет, Стайлз, — мягко говорит Дитон, внимательно и понимающе смотря на него. — Но ты восприимчив к чужой магии, и её обрывки могут оставаться на тебе какое-то время. Но они не могут на тебя повлиять и заставить что-то делать против твоей воли. Они просто открывают что-то в тебе. Возможно то, чего ты не совсем ожидаешь.  
  
Стайлз криво улыбается и скомкано благодарит, стремясь как можно быстрее скрыться от излишне проницательного взгляда друида. Ему нихрена не нравятся эти намёки.  
  
_Это пройдёт. Просто временное помешательство. Дурное влияние злобного древнего духа, чтоб ему своими хвостами удавиться.  
_  
Но это не проходит.  
  
Неделя, вторая, а Стайлз всё также судорожно сглатывает и слишком поспешно отворачивается от хмурого взгляда. Он знает, что Дерек видит, как он пялится. Видит и никак не реагирует.  
  
_С чего бы ему реагировать, идиот. Придурочный подросток, пускающий на него слюни, не повод для реакции._  
  
Но внутри пузырится злость, внутри закипает желание резко сократить расстояние, посмотреть, сможет ли Хейл игнорировать его, если он…  
  
_Если что, твою мать? Давно не видел фирменные поднятые вверх брови, обозначающие то, какой ты придурок?_  
  
«Не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь», — почти мурлыкает в сознании, и Стайлз хреначит по стенке рядом с кроватью кулаком, прикусывая губы от прошивающей боли в ушибленных костяшках.  
  
_Заткнись! Тебя нет, и ты на меня не повлияешь.  
_  
«С чего ты взял, что на тебя кто-то влияет? Просто ты зря думал, что можно вечно игнорировать свои желания. Они тебя всё равно настигнут».  
  
Свои желания. Будто у него было много возможностей обратить внимания на них, пока он пытался выжить сам и спасти чужие волчьи задницы от всего того дерьма, что на них наваливалось. Будто его желания вообще для кого-то имели много значения.  
  
«Так послушай себя хотя бы один раз. Сделай то, что хочется».  


***

  
Стайлз не знает, что делает, когда едет вечером по пустой дороге. Он пытается убедить себя, что даже не знает, куда направляется. Просто хочет проветриться. Просто не может больше сидеть в четырёх стенах. И спать тоже не может.  
  
Потому что во сне будет чужой низкий рык. Будут внимательные глаза с красным отблеском. До синяков сжимающиеся на коже ладони. Трущаяся о шею щетина. Весь блядски сводящий с ума набор. И он больше так не может.  
  
«И не надо», — вкрадчиво, почти на грани слышимости.  
  
_Тебя забыл спросить._  
  
Он поворачивает, и фары выхватывают из темноты знакомое здание на окраине. Стайлз вздыхает и подавляет желание побиться головой об руль. Всё равно не поможет.  
  
В окне лофта горит свет. Стайлз думает о том, чтобы попялиться на него ещё минут пять и по-тихому свалить. Плевать, что о его приезде и так наверняка знают. Всё равно ему тут по-любому не рады.  
  
Но спустя тридцать секунд он с какого-то хрена уже поднимается по лестнице.  
  
И тихий смешок внутри почти не выводит его из себя. Некуда уже дальше выводить.  
  
Стайлз замирает на пару мгновений перед входной дверью. Пульс колотит в ушах, и он знает, что всё это охрененно тупая идея. Просто тупейшая.  
  
Но всё равно стучит.  
  
Дверь открывается в то же мгновение, как будто Дерек стоял с той стороны и поджидал его. Хотя с его-то слухом, Хейл наверняка слышал, как его сердце хреначит об рёбра ещё на подъезде к лофту.  
  
Стайлз успевает начать судорожно думать о том, что сказать, но не успевает произнести и слова, как Дерек рычит:  
  
— Вали домой.  
  
Это как пощёчина в лицо. Или ведро ледяной воды. Но горькая обида внезапно переплавляется в злость и рождает совершенно идиотский безбашенный напор, который не позволяет ему подумать перед тем, как он толкает очевидно обозлённого оборотня обеими руками в грудь.  
  
— Нет уж, нихрена, — почти шипит Стайлз. Он покончит с этой канителью в своей башке, даже если это значит, что придётся отхватить. И явно сильно. Желваки на челюсти Дерека и его поблёскивающие алым глаза напрямую намекают на это. Но может, если Хейл приложит его несколько раз об пол головой, это наконец вытрясет оттуда всю тупую херню с ним в главной роли.  
  
Стайлз успевает сделать пару решительных шагов внутрь лофта, когда его резко хватают за шкирку, и через мгновение он оказывается в непосредственной близости от лица, которое видит в чёртовых снах каждую ночь. И это нихрена не помогает успокоиться. Вот ни разу.  
  
— Ты идиот, Стилински?  
  
Непонятно, как Дерек умудряется говорить, когда так сильно сжимает челюсти. Но этот его рык, проходящий по телу низкой вибрацией, сильно отвлекает Стайлза от размышлений на этот счёт. И вообще от любых размышлений.  
  
— Вообще, я думаю, что да, но какого хрена ты бросаешься на меня с порога, волчара? Совсем негостеприимно…  
  
Его встряхивают так, что зубы стукаются друг об друга, и он почти прикусывает язык.  
  
— Ты на небо смотрел? — вкрадчиво спрашивает Дерек, а его радужка продолжает полыхать, и ладно, Стайлз уже сам не рад, что пришёл, но одновременно с этим он не может отрицать, что всё это дикое, еле сдерживаемое, что рвётся сейчас из Хейла, определённо влияет на его организм и совсем не в плане трясущихся от страха коленок.  
  
— Небо? — тупо переспрашивает он, с некоторым трудом собирая мозги в кучу.  
  
— Луна, Стайлз, — голос Дерека низко клокочет в горле, и это уже просто, блядь, не смешно, потому в штанах определённо кое-что напрягается. — Ты приходишь к оборотню в полнолуние и при этом воняешь возбуждением за километр. Поэтому я спрашиваю — ты идиот?  
  
Да. По всей видимости идиот. Клинический. Со всей этой хернёй даже не обратил внимания на фазу луны. И чёрт, да, он возбуждён, и раз Дерек говорит об этом, то видимо для волка это как красная тряпка для быка, а Стайлз сам ворвался в его логово. Господи, какой же придурок.  
  
«Прекрасно выбранное время», — довольный оскал.  
  
_Да он же мне горло зубами вырвет…_  
  
— Эээ, Дерек… — начинает Стайлз, но Хейл вдруг сжимает ладони на его футболке сильнее и склоняется ближе, ведя носом вдоль скулы в каких-то сантиметрах от его лица.  
  
И чёрт, перед ним, мать его, хренов оборотень в полнолуние, а Стайлза, несмотря на липкий страх, поднимающийся мурашками по позвоночнику, несмотря на прорезающиеся у Хейла чёртовы  _клыки_ , Стайлза  _ведёт_.  
  
Он должен быть в ужасе, должен паниковать до усрачки, и всё так и есть, но кроме этого внутри ощущается такой чертовски сильный  _голод_ , что это просто глушит все остальные инстинкты, в том числе тот, что орёт ему рвать когти отсюда, пока его самого не разорвали.  
  
_Сраная магия. О боже мой, что я делаю._  
  
Дерек низко рычит, и его клыки щёлкают совсем рядом с открытым горлом. И Стайлз, блядь, вообще не понимает, что творит, но вместо того, чтобы застыть в страхе или начать отбиваться — что даже более тупая идея, чем вообще прийти сюда сегодня — вместо этого он склоняет голову набок.  _Подставляясь._  
  
— Твою ж мать, — хрипло выдыхает Дерек, и Стайлз с ним полностью согласен.  
  
А потом Дерек вжимает его в себя ещё крепче и проводит языком по шее, прямо по судорожно бьющейся венке, и выдыхает, обдавая кожу горячим дыханием. И это всё. Полный безоговорочный пиздец.  
  
— О боже мой, — практически скулит Стайлз. Все мысли о том, что надо убраться отсюда, о том, что всё это не его желания, что  _не он_  этого хочет — всё это к чертям вышибает из головы. Просто плевать.  
  
Он вцепляется в футболку Дерека до побелевших костяшек и с трудом удерживается на ногах, потому что вместо мышц у него теперь просто желе, и вряд ли Стайлз вообще бы ещё стоял, если бы его не удерживали на месте так крепко.  
  
Дерек скользит языком к его ключице, клыки слегка царапают кожу, утробный тихий рык вибрацией проходит по всему телу, и Стайлз  _задыхается_. Сердце заходится бешеным стуком в ушах, и это словно паническая атака, но прямо сейчас паника не при чём, ведь то тягучее, жаркое, что затапливает всё тело, совершенно точно не имеет ни к страху, ни к тревоге никакого отношения.  
  
Всё это просто охренеть, как  _неправильно_ , ведь он сейчас жмётся к чёртовому  _Дереку Хейлу_ , и Стайлз никогда даже представить себя не мог в такой ситуации — хотя и мелькало кое-что в голове, когда Хейл оббивал им различные вертикальные поверхности, но никогда он всерьёз не задумывался о том, как это может быть, когда Дерек  _хочет_  тебя в этом самом смысле, пусть даже виной тому, скорей всего, полнолуние. Но сейчас как-то совсем всё равно на неправильность, на причины, на последствия, да вообще на всё. И Стайлз выгибается, подаётся навстречу и сдавленно стонет на выдохе. Дерек отстраняется и смотрит на него немигающим взглядом, словно пытаясь проглядеть насквозь. Стайлз сглатывает и смотрит в ответ, подозревая, что глаза у него сейчас мутные, как у пьяного, хотя ни капли спиртного он сегодня не пил.  
  
— Тебе надо валить отсюда. Прямо сейчас, — медленно выговаривает Дерек. Но руки не разжимает и не отодвигается ни на миллиметр.  
  
— Нихренашеньки, — шепчет Стайлз, с трудом шевеля языком в пересохшем рту. — Никуда я не уйду. — И вцепляется в чужую футболку ещё сильнее. — И ты меня не выгонишь. Не выгонишь, я же вижу… Давай же, волчара. Мне это нужно…  
  
И в следующее мгновение он чуть не прикусывает язык, когда голова стукается об пол лофта. На секунду Стайлз теряется в пространстве, а потом крупно вздрагивает, когда его накрывает чужое тело и прямо перед лицом оказываются горящие глаза. Взгляд Дерека не поддаётся описанию, и всё, что Стайлз может выловить из суматошного мельтешения определений в своей голове — это  _дикий_.  
  
_Если доживу до завтра, подарю коллекцию комиксов Скотту…_  
  
И последняя мысль вылетает из головы под громкий треск футболки, которую Дерек просто разрывает на нём, не собираясь, видимо утруждаться нормальным раздеванием. И это, блядь, так горячо, что Стайлза помимо воли выгибает навстречу настойчивому языку, который уже скользит по груди вниз к животу.  
  
_Божебожебоже._  
  
Слава богу, штаны Дерек не рвёт, а просто сдёргивает вниз, вместе с трусами, тут же прикусывая бедро, и Стайлзу бы схватиться за что-то сейчас, но под руками только пол, по которому он беспомощно скользит пальцами. Дыхание спирает в груди, а между ног болезненно ноет, пока Дерек широкими движениями языка буквально вылизывает его тело, то и дело прихватывая кожу зубами, оставляя красные, жгущие метки. Стайлз вздрагивает, изгибается, практически скулит и в конце концов хватается за широкие плечи Дерека, проезжаясь ногтями по незакрытой майкой коже. Тихий рык не заставляет голову включиться, а только подливает масла в огонь, и Стайлз тянет за майку, не особо понимая, в каком направлении, и сбивчиво шепчет:  
  
— Нечестно… Ты тоже должен снять всё это. Я хочу видеть… и потрогать…  
  
Дерек, на удивление, приостанавливается, позволяя снять с себя майку, но до джинсов Стайлз уже не успевает добраться, потому что Дерек вжимается в него и  _трётся_ , и это —  _обожемой_  — так охрененно, ощущать его горячее сильное тело голой кожей, чувствовать его тяжесть на себе, что Стайлз почти уверен, что кончит прямо сейчас, не дожидаясь никакой дополнительной стимуляции.  
  
— Ох, чёрт… Дерек… чёрт возьми. Я… мне кажется… пожалуйста…  
  
Он сам не совсем понимает, о чём просит, он будто в бреду сейчас. Перед глазами плывёт, но ощущения обостряются словно в десятки раз. Стайлз царапает ногтями спину, вжимается пальцами в напряжённые мышцы, и Дерек шумно выдыхает, оставляя очередную отметину на его шее и сильнее притираясь к нему.  
  
А потом одним плавным движением скользит вниз и вздёргивает его бёдра, сгибая ноги в коленях и разводя их. Стайлз давится выдохом и вздрагивает, вспышка паники прокатывается по телу, но тяжёлое, сладкое желание поглощает её почти сразу же, и он только откидывает голову назад, позволяя Дереку делать с собой всё, что угодно.  
  
И он почти уверен, что его стоны слышит вся грёбаная округа, но, чёрт, как же ему плевать на это, когда Дерек ведёт влажную дорожку по его члену и спускается всё ниже. Его движения резкие, отрывистые, словно он сам на грани, и когда он толкается внутрь языком, Стайлзу кажется, что он сейчас просто сгорит, растворится в жарком желании, густо перемешанном со стыдом и любопытством, но он ни за что не хочет, чтобы Дерек останавливался, он хочет большего и прямо сейчас.  
  
Рвано выдохнув, Стайлз бесстыже толкается бёдрами вверх и отчаянно выдыхает:  
  
— Ну давай же…  
  
Пальцы на его коже сжимаются сильнее, и Дерек тихо рычит, отчего Стайлз дёргается и снова стонет.  
  
— Ты даже не понимаешь, да, насколько это горячо? Эти твои волчьи штуки… Если ты ещё раз так зарычишь, я кончу прямо сейчас, так что давай… я хочу получить всего тебя.  
  
— Чокнутый, — хрипло произносит ему на ухо Дерек и прикусывает мочку, отстраняясь и стягивая с себя джинсы с бельём.  
  
— Ох… вау. Чёрт. Ты знаешь, по-моему, это противозаконно — выглядеть вот так. Ты…  
  
Дерек затыкает его одним из самых эффективных способов, и, честно, это нравится Стайлзу куда больше, чем прикладывания об дверь. Хотя в том состоянии, в каком он сейчас, он не против и того, чтобы Дерек прижал его к двери и хорошенько…  
  
Додумать он не успевает, потому что, одновременно с вылизыванием его рта, Дерек проталкивает в него палец, и Стайлз вздрагивает, но Дерек в тот же момент прикусывает его за губу и потирается об него своим крепко стоящим членом уже без всякой преграды из одежды, и этого всего так много, что у Стайлза, кажется, что-то коротит в мозгу. Он едва осознаёт, когда один палец сменяется двумя, а затем тремя, он лишь бездумно толкается им навстречу и вжимается в губы Дерека, глуша свои стоны в жадных поцелуях.  
  
А затем пальцы исчезают, и Дерек отрывается от него, смотря своими алыми сверкающими глазами, и под его взглядом Стайлз плывёт ещё больше. В этом взгляде что-то такое, что он не может передать словами, но ощущает всем нутром, и от этого жар внутри полыхает ещё сильнее.  
  
Дерек входит в него плавным толчком и практически сразу начинает двигаться. Стайлз ловит воздух губами, едва успевая дышать. При каждом толчке его пробирает острой волной удовольствия, прожигает до самой макушки и кончиков пальцев, и он бы кричал, если бы мог вдохнуть достаточно воздуха, а так только беззвучно распахивает рот и выгибается дугой навстречу, ощущая, как тугая пружина внизу живота скручивается всё сильнее.  
  
Дерек ускоряется, вбивается в него всё яростней, его губы приподнимаются в оскале, открывая клыки, а на ладонях, упирающихся в пол, вновь появляются когти, и Стайлз, видимо, действительно чокнутый, потому что, это должно приводить его в ужас, но только, нахрен, заводит ещё больше, и Стайлз практически уже не ощущает своё тело, он чувствует только жгучее удовольствие, только Дерека в себе и над собой, и он просто больше не может, это переполняет его и взрывается ослепительной вспышкой под веками, дрожью наслаждения во всех напряжённых мышцах, оглушительным стоном в ушах, который, кажется, его собственный.  
  
Вздрагивая и сотрясаясь в накрывающих волнах оргазма, он скорее ощущает, чем слышит глухое рычание, которое срывается в низкий стон, и Дерек входит в него особенно глубоко и резко, втыкая когти в пол и закусывая клыками губу, с которой скатывается капля крови. Стайлз не особо понимает, что делает, в голове слишком мутно и ему слишком хорошо, и он без всяких мыслей тянет Дерека на себя, пока тот не утыкается лицом ему в шею. Стайлз ощущает, как Дерек втягивает в себя воздух, его мышцы напряжены, и он всё ещё подрагивает. Стайлз бездумно водит ладонями по спине Дерека, внутри у него блаженная пустота и охрененно прекрасное отсутствие мыслей, чего не было с ним очень давно. Может быть, даже никогда.  
  
Через несколько мгновений Дерек расслабляется и теперь лежит на нём всем весом, что должно быть тяжело, но ощущается офигенно, поэтому Стайлз не собирается возмущаться.  
  
В конце концов Дерек перекатывается и ложится на спину рядом с ним. И Стайлзу даже немного жаль. Без Дерека прохладно и как-то неуютно. И мысли начинают возвращаться вновь, а вместе с ними и неуверенность.  
  
Поэтому, когда Дерек хмыкает, Стайлз почти подпрыгивает, потому что за эти полминуты в его голове уже пролетело штук десять вариантов дальнейшего их взаимодействия и все они какие-то не вдохновляющие.  
  
— Что? — может, слишком нервно спрашивает он. Мелькает мысль встать и одеться, но тело всё ещё похоже на кисель и, по-видимому, не собирается его слушаться.  
  
— Ты и правда немного чокнутый, да? Прижимать к своей шее альфу с выпущенными клыками, слабо контролирующего себя после секса, да ещё и в полнолуние.  
  
Стайлз вспыхивает до кончиков ушей. Он даже не задумался об этом. Он как будто… доверял Дереку настолько, что и не думал, что он ему что-нибудь сделает?  
  
И эта мысль кажется какой-то опасной, как будто она ведёт на такую дорожку, на которую Стайлз не уверен, хочет ли сворачивать. Некстати вспоминается почему он вообще здесь сегодня оказался. Он больше не слышит голос внутри головы. Туман спал, и теперь всё как-то странно. Он приехал к Дереку Хейлу и переспал с ним. И что теперь?  
  
Стайлз вдруг ощущает себя жутко неуместно. Он лежит голый на полу в лофте у Дерека, на животе подсыхает сперма, а Дерек считает его чокнутым идиотом. И Стайлз реально он и есть.  
  
Он дёргается и собирается подняться, чтобы уйти. Собственно, что ему здесь дальше делать? Переживать свой позор можно и дома, а слушать издевательские комментарии Хейла или хуже — его молчание, совсем не хочется. Стайлз почти встаёт, но сильная рука вдруг пригвождает его обратно к полу, и Дерек вновь наполовину ложится на него, подпирая свою голову рукой.  
  
— Ты слишком много думаешь. Я не собираюсь отпускать тебя отсюда с такой кашей в голове.  
  
— Ты что, теперь мысли читаешь, волчара? — нервно фыркает Стайлз. — Откуда тебе знать, сколько я думаю? Или ты волчий экстрасенс?  
  
Дерек закатывает глаза и качает головой.  
  
— Твой сердечный ритм сменился раза три, про эмоциональный настрой вообще молчу. С чего вдруг так распсиховался? Когда пришёл сюда, ты был куда уверенней.  
  
Стайлз ощущает, как лицо вновь заливает жаром, и неуютно ёрзает под телом Дерека, но, внезапно осознав, что они оба всё ещё голые, снова замирает на месте, краснея ещё сильнее.  
  
Он несколько минут думает, что ответить, и, наверное, одно это должно настораживать в его поведении больше, чем всё остальное, но Стайлз не уверен, стоит ли рассказывать Дереку про то, что с ним происходило последние недели. Не уверен, как Дерек прореагирует на это и что сделает.  
  
Но, в конце концов, не то чтобы ему есть что терять. От этой мысли становится холодно. Стайлз обречённо выдыхает и тихо произносит:  
  
— Я думаю, что во мне осталось что-то от Ногицунэ. Последние недели я… думаю о всяком… странном. И мне кажется, что это не я так уверенно пришёл сюда.  
  
Он замолкает, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Этот страх внутри останется с ним навсегда. Быть управляемым кем-то чужеродным. Не знать, какие мысли твои, а какие нет. Причинить вред другим. Да, Дитон сказал, что лиса в нём больше нет. Но Стайлз ведь явно ведёт себя не как обычно. И это пугает до чёртиков.  
  
Дерек внимательно смотрит на него, и Стайлз ёжится под его взглядом и отводит глаза. Он сейчас словно ожидает приговора и сам не знает, почему ему так важно, что ответит Дерек.  
  
А тот молчит и смотрит. Словно внутрь пробирается. Чёртов волчий рентген. Стайлзу уже хочется стукнуть его и сбежать — да, тупые идеи всё ещё его конёк — как Дерек наконец прикрывает глаза и вдруг фыркает.  
  
— От тебя не пахнет Ногицунэ. Ты пришёл сюда не из-за него, Стайлз.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — почему-то шёпотом спрашивает Стайлз. Внутри как-то странно замирает.  
  
Дерек снова переводит на него взгляд, в котором мерцает что-то нечитаемое.  
  
— Ты пах любопытством каждый раз, как видел меня, с самой первой встречи. А со второй ты пах ещё и возбуждением. Каждый раз.  
  
Глаза Стайлза расширяются, а рот распахивается. Он хочет возмущённо вскочить, но рука Дерека всё ещё прижимает его к полу, и, помня о полнолунии, Стайлз всё-таки решает наконец проявить благоразумие и не вырываться из когтей оборотня, создавая ощущение сбегающей добычи. Вместо этого он возмущается:  
  
— Чего?.. От меня пахло возбуждением? При встречах с тобой? Не-не-не, чувак, нифига от меня таким не пахло, это не так. Я не…  
  
Дерек бросает на него невпечатлённый взгляд, и Стайлз замолкает.  
  
Действительно ли всё было не так? И он ничего не ощущал по отношению к Дереку? И просто так вцепился в него как клещ и влезал в любую фигню, связанную с ним, просто из любви к неприятностям?  
  
— То, что ты любишь игнорировать проблемы, не заставляет их исчезнуть, — хмыкает Дерек и убирает с него руку, снова ложась на спину.  
  
Он как будто предоставляет Стайлзу выбор, что делать дальше, но Стайлз совсем не понимает, что теперь предпринять, в голове у него опять слишком много всего. Дитон говорил, что магия может открыть что-то в нём. Дерек считает, что Стайлз давно хочет его. И от него не пахнет Ногицунэ. И всё это ведёт только к одному выводу. Даже если его и подтолкнули к этому, он пришёл сюда сам. Потому что этого хотел.  
  
Ладно, может, Стайлз и идиот, но не тупица. Даже он понимает, когда бегать дальше бессмысленно.  
  
Дерек распахивает глаза, когда Стайлз наваливается на него. Он приподнимает брови и слегка склоняет голову. Невербальная коммуникация Хейлов. Что-то привычное в постоянно сходящем с ума мире. Стайлз хмыкает.  
  
— Знаешь, эти твои брови, они такие выразительные, мне кажется, ты мог бы ими объяснить что угодно, от посыла нахрен до признания в любви. Нет, я не хочу сказать, что тебе сейчас нужно выразить что-то из этих крайностей, но знаешь, было бы неплохо, если бы ты обозначил свою позицию, раз уж я со своей, оказывается, палился с самого начала.  
  
Больше нервов — больше болтовни. Жизненное кредо Стайлза Стилински.  
  
Но Дерек, хоть и снова закатывает глаза, не выглядит раздражённым. Он слегка пихает Стайлза бедром и осведомляется:  
  
— А я недостаточно понятно выразил сегодня свою позицию?  
  
Стайлз чувствует, как по коже бегут мурашки от соприкосновения их голых тел. Боже, он не собирается краснеть каждый раз, как этот волчара намекает на то, что произошло между ними.  
  
— Ну-у, знаешь, полнолуние и всё такое. Может ты бы оприходовал любого, кто сюда  
неосторожно ввалился.  
  
Вот теперь Дерек очевидно раздражён. Он предупреждающе рычит и перекатывается, подминая Стайлза под себя. И нет, Стайлз совсем не издаёт никакого писка от этого резкого движения.  
  
— Я урождённый оборотень, Стайлз. Меня учили контролю, когда я ещё только начал ходить. Так что нет, это произошло не потому, что я сорвался. А потому что ты этого хотел. И я этого хотел тоже.  
  
— О. Да. Хорошо. Думаю, ты выразил свою позицию достаточно ясно. — Стайлз замолкает, а потом слегка ёрзает под всё ещё нависающим над ним Хейлом. — Эм. Дерек?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Помнишь я говорил, как на меня действует твоё рычание?  
  
— Стайлз…  
  
— Может, хочешь вместо закатывания глаз выразить свою позицию ещё раз? Ну, знаешь, для закрепления эффекта.  
  
Раздаётся новое рычание, и Стайлз тихо смеётся. Пожалуй, он может привыкнуть к этому. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на фик на моём профиле на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/7419378


End file.
